


Remember when

by bastiansbabe



Series: Conversations [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Crismes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Reminiscing, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't happy with how friendly Cristiano was with Leo at the Ballon D'Or gala. (Jan 12, 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Conversations series.

“You’ve been quiet all day. Actually, you’ve been quiet since last night.”

“Ha…have I?”

“Mmmhmm. 

“Sorry.”

“Talk to me. Please?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” James replied quietly as he stared out of the passenger side window. He flinched slightly when he felt Cristiano’s hand on his thigh.

“Oh, I see,” Cristiano nodded. “You’re mad at me.”

There was no response.

“Leo and I are friends. You know that.”

And for the second time in thirty seconds, there was no response.

Cristiano sighed in frustration as he pulled into his driveway. This wasn’t going to be easy to fix, but he knew he had to at least try.

James retrieved his things from the car and followed the older man inside. He set his bag down and started to walk towards the bedroom.

“Hey…hey. No,” the Portuguese man said, stepping into James’ path. “Just…look at me, please.”

The Colombian man slowly met the other man’s gaze, tears stinging his eyes.

“Remember the first time we met? You were still playing at Monaco and Real Madrid had a Champions League game. You said you wanted to see me play, maybe even meet me. Do you remember that? Because I do. I remember that nervous smile you gave me when our hands touched. The look in your eyes. No one’s ever looked at me like that…like I was the one.”

“B…but…Le..Leo…”

“Is my friend. You are so much more than that. I’m sorry, okay? I hate when you’re upset, especially when it’s my fault.”

“You just…you two looked so…so happy,” James replied, tears slowly sliding down his face and his voice cracking.

Cristiano sighed softly and wrapped his arm around the younger man, holding him protectively. 

“I was so nervous when we met,” the younger man murmured, his words muffled by the fact that his face was buried in the other man’s shoulder.

“I remember.”

“You were beautiful and so nice.”

“And you were sweet. You and Salome.”

“She loved you,” James smiled softly. “Not that I blame her.”

Cristiano smiled as he ran his fingers through James’ hair. “There’s that smile.”

“I…I’m sorry. I just get insecure.”

“You don’t need to be. How could I want anyone else? You have such a beautiful heart, a beautiful soul. I’d be very stupid to walk away from that and from you.”

James blushed, “You could have anyone you wanted.”

“I don’t want anyone else. I told you that on our first date.”

“I know.”

Cristiano kissed James' forehead then his lips gently, “Hungry?”

“For food?”

A hard, quick smack on the ass is what James got as a response.

“Ow! Yes,” James laughed.

“Good. I’ll make us something to eat,” Cristiano grinned and disappeared into the kitchen.

“I love you,” James said softly.

“Did you say something?” the older man called.

“No.”


End file.
